Here in my Room
by mysteryhinata17
Summary: Rated M for content.Oneshot, Song Fic. Martin and Diana attend Torrington's EndOfYear school party. But when Diana is late, everyone has someone to dance with except Martin. What will happen? PLZ R&R! Thanx


**Here in my Room**

**Summary:** A Oneshot song fic with MartinxDiana. It's about a party and one thing leads to another.

**A/N: I do not own Martin Mystery nor do I own Incubus' song Here in my Room.**

Martin was pumped. Torrington was having the biggest year end party and he was not going to miss it. He knew that even though his step-sister Diana was a bookworm, she wouldn't miss it either.

"Di!" Martin shouted.

She turned around and looked at him annoyed. "What is it?" she asked.

"Are you going to the Year end party?" He asked. It was a stupid question and he knew it.

"Well Duh! Of course I'm going. Aren't you?"

"Yeah! I want to go and have a blast before the summer." Martin said with his usual enthusiasm.

"Allright then. I have to go get ready, but I'll see you there." his sister said and sped off toward her room.

Martin stood there a moment. _Why did girls have to take so long to get ready?_

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Finally Martin was ready. _I look good._ He thought to himself. He was wearing a white dress shirt buttoned up just enough to see a little below his collarbone. His usually gelled hair was spiked unusually high and his black dress pants shimmered in the light. His cologne was strong but not too strong, and his black shoes showed that he hadn't worn them yet.

"Now to impress the ladies!" he said as he walked out of his room.

When he got to the Torrington gym, the music was blaring. He walked in and looked around. There was no one particular he was looking for until he spotted Java.

"Hey Jav." He said, "Lookin' good!"

"Thanks. Martin looking good too." Java replied

"Have you seen Diana? She said she was supposed to be here."

Java shook his head. "No. No see Diana. But Java see snack bar. Talk to Martin later." Java turned as walked towards the snack bar.

Martin was alone.

**2 hrs later...**

Martin had still not seen Diana. _She's really late._ He thought

About 2 minutes later, the entertainer, started to play a slow piano song. Everyone grabbed someone and started to dance. Except Martin.

The entertainer began to sing.

_**This Party is old and uninviting,**_

_**Participants all in black and white**_

To Martin, the whole party scene seemed boring until he heard the sound of the gym door. He looked over and saw Diana and his jaw dropped. He subconsciously walked to greet her.

_**You enter in full blown Technicolor**_

_**Nothing is the same after tonight**_

"Hey Di." Martin said slowly.

"Hey Martin. Sorry I'm late." She responded.

"It's okay. Since we're the only ones left...", he spoke hesitantly, "care to dance?"

"Sure." She said softly.

Martin took Diana's hand and led her to the dance floor. He put his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck. He wouldn't get over how beautiful she looked. She had her long brown hair in ringlets, and her green eyes sparkled. He dress was strapless and dropped elegantly to the floor, hugging every curve on the way. Her scent was sweet. Martin didn't know why but he felt his pants tighten.

"You look so beautiful." He said as he held her close.

_**If the world would fall apart  
In a fiction worthy wind  
I wouldn't change a thing  
Now that you're here **_

_**Yeah, love is a verb here in my room  
Here in my room, here in my room **_

Diana was flabbergasted when she looked Martin up and down. He seemed so warm and tender tonight, and so... well, sexy. His dark brown eyes looked her up and down and she felt tingles all over. His scent was so unique and smelled so good, that she couldn't help herself. She got as close as she could.

Martin felt this and pulled her far enough to see her eyes.

"Diana. Let's go upstairs." He said

She nodded helplessly. His eyes were so intense that she was compelled to follow him. She went to her room and was told to meet him in his room in 15 minutes.

Martin walked to his room and undressed. Just as he thought, he was rock hard. He changed into something baggier and read his comic book until he heard a knock.

"Come in" He whispered.

_**You enter and close the door behind you  
Now show me the world as seen from the stars **_

Diana walked in. She was wearing a short nightgown and had a teddybear.

Martin sat on the edge of his bead and watched as she walked towards him.

"Come here" He whispered and patted the empty spot beside him.

Diana made her way to the bed. She watched as her brother, slowly stroked her hair. She felt him touch her face, neck, and back. She felt a strong ache in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted him. Bad. She closed her eyes and moaned slightly. That gave Martin the go-ahead. And he did. He kissed her slowly. She could feel his tongue licking the outside of her mouth so she allowed it entry. His tongue was sweet and his kisses were gentle. After a few seconds of tongue war, he broke the kiss, and moved to the crevice of her neck. He kissed her and licked a spot on her neck that made her moan with ecstasy. Martin gently pushed her on the bed and he positioned himself on top. He opened up her buttoned up nightgown to reveal her breasts. Diana whimpered with embarrassment.

"Don't worry." Martin said slowly. "You're beautiful"

He took off his shirt and dimmed the lights.

_**If only the lights would dim a little  
I'm weary of eyes upon my scars **_

Diana noticed scars from previous missions and smiled as she knew he was ashamed of them.

"They don't bother me" she whispered.

Martin smiled and lied back down on her. Diana moaned a little. It felt good to be skin on skin. His chest was very ripe and warm. Martin kissed her neck again but this time he started to move down.

_**If the world would fall apart  
In a fiction worthy wind  
I wouldn't change a thing  
Now that you're here **_

He made his way to her breasts. Diana bucked under him as he flicked her nipple with his tongue. With his hands, he began to squeeze and release her breasts while playing with her nipples. Diana moaned loudly under him and it compelled him to do it more, and faster. Slowly, he moved down again. This time to her stomach where he kissed slowly and soon made it to her most sacred spot on her body. Martin looked up at Diana.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

Diana nodded. "Yes. I've known you for a long time and I trust you."

"Di, I..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Martin spluttered. He had love her for a long time and now finally under these circumstances he said it.

Diana smiled widely. "I love you too, Martin Mystery"

Martin smiled, and went back to what he was doing. He kissed the outside of her underwear and could feel her wetness. He reached and slowly pulled them down. Now there she was, completely nude in front of her. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and he felt lucky to be him.

_**Yeah, love is a verb here in my room  
Here in my room, here in my room **_

_**Yeah, love is a verb here in my room  
Here in my room, here in my room **_

Martin buried his face into her. Diana screamed, as she felt his tongue flick her clit, and lick her up and down. It was not until he inserted his tongue inside of her, that she pushed her hips into him. She was ready for him and she needed him.

"Mar... Martin", she panted, "I need you now."

That was his cue. Martin undid his boxers and pulled them down. He lowered himself onto Diana, and in one quick motion, pushed up in the footboard, and slid into her.

_**Pink tractor beam into your incision **_

"Oh, Martin!" Diana screamed. She had never felt anything like it before. Sure, it hurt, but it felt better than pain. She felt a sudden clench in her stomach as he pushed into her and pulled out in his rhythmic motion. Her head began to whirl.

_**Head spinning as free as dervishs' whirl **_

She moaned loudly as he felt herself getting wetter around him.

Martin could feel himself clenching and groaned. Suddenly he released. Released into the woman he loved. Diana felt it too. She felt a stream of hot liquid squirt inside. Martin stopped. He just lay there motionless on top of Diana. Both were breathing hard and sweating.

Martin, still inside Diana, propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he stroked her forehead.

"Yeah, that was indescribable." She said with a smile.

"Good." He said and kissed her forehead. He pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back. Then he looked back at her.

"Thanks Diana." He said.

"For what?" She asked.

"For that."

She nodded, and rolled over to face Martin. He held her and they fell asleep together.

_**I came here expecting next to nothing  
So thank you for being that kind of girl  
That kind of girl...**_

_**END**_

_**A/N: So what did you think? It's my first fic like this so plz be easy on this little soul :)**_

_**Thanks, **_

_**mysteryhinata17**_


End file.
